Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems located inside the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle require a means to drain water that condenses on the evaporator core of the air conditioner. This is typically accomplished by a drain tube connected to the case containing the evaporator core that carries the condensate outside of the passenger compartment. This drain tube must seal to the case and to the vehicle body to prevent leakage of the condensate into the passenger compartment. It must also be flexible to allow for dimensional variation between the case and the vehicle drain hole.
Existing evaporator drain assemblies include a molded plastic coupler and a molded rubber tube that is configured to be joined to the evaporator case with a metal spring clamp. This design meets performance requirements but is costly to produce. The spring clamp tension also makes it difficult to assemble and service.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.